1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination purse-organizer devices. More particularly, the invention is a purse having labelled cards therein for organizing coupons.
The term "cut", when immediately preceded by a number, and used to describe a card or set of cards, indicates that each card in the set has a superior projection or tab; and that each tab in the set is at least slightly offset from the other tabs in the set. Some overlap of the tabs is allowable. The number preceding the term "cut" specifies the number of tabs per set. Thus, the term "seventh cut" signifies that there are seven cards in the set, and that each card has a tab that can be viewed without riffling through the cards of the set.
2. Description of Relevant Art
People love to organize everything that affects their lives. Some of the devices for organizing paper products are described as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,311, entitled "Multi-Card Holder" discloses a holder for displaying a multiplicity of cards, photographs, etc. The holder includes a backing member having transparent plastic card retainers secured thereto and adapted to be folded in the manner of a book for compact storage, and unfolded to permit viewing of the cards or photos.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,690 discloses a device for holding coupons in an organized relation. The device comprises panel support members of leather or similar material which are hingedly secured together so as to be folded over on each other. Transparent coupon pockets are hingedly secured to the panels, and have labels attached to upper stepped edges thereof to classify coupons inserted in the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,021 discloses a checkbook cover device having a folded-over configuration and provided with a closure flap which is secured with a VELCRO brand fastener.
An extract from the "Carol Wright Gifts" catalog dated .COPYRGT. 1979 and entitled "The Family Financial Organizer" discloses a device for organizing financial records on a month to month basis. An individual, labelled pocket is provided for each month's records. Additional pockets are provided for other types of financial records. The pockets are arranged in a folding leather-like case.
The invention disclosed herein has features which none of the above described devices have. These features include cards in two different size categories. The larger cards organize items by major food category. The smaller cards organize items within a major category by sub-category.
Additionally, the invention disclosed herein utilizes a clutch type purse having multiple pockets for storing these cards and the coupons. The multiple pockets also serve as organizers by allowing the cards to be separated according to logical divisions satisfactory to the user.